La mort c'est moi
by Jereood29
Summary: l'histoire de Luke Blade. spoiler épisode 318 Le prestige *Deadfic OS


Bjr je reviens avec un nouvel OS basé sur l'épisode 18 de la saison 3 de CSI: NY (Les experts manhattan): Le prestige. J'ai voulu écrire du point de vue de Luke Blade.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

J29

* * *

><p><span>La mort, c'est moi<span>

Je m'appelle Luke.

Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père s'est débarrassé de moi en me fessant adopter, soit disant qu'il ne ferait pas un bon père célibataire.

Je fus adopté par un jeune couple qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant et on a vécus 6 ans ensemble. On était bien tous les trois. Puis Sylvia est ''enfin'' tombée enceinte et ils se sont débarrassés de moi eux aussi, soit disant que j'avais des problèmes mentaux et que je serait dangereux pour le bébé.

Ils m'ont abandonné à un orphelinat, avec des vêtements et une mallette de magicien.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'étais fait pour _''disparaître''_.

Je me suis promené dans le système pendant 15 ans, allant d'internat en familles d'accueil. De familles d'accueil en internat. Le lieu, les personnes, tout changeait. Tout, sauf ma mallette de magicien.

Je me suis perfectionné, je savais faire tous les tours de la boîte, et j'avais compris l'un des tours les plus importants de la vie: une maman ça peut disparaître.

A mes 21 ans j'ai décidé que j'en ferai mon métier.

En quelques années je me suis fait connaître en postant des vidéos amateurs de mes illusions sur le net et j'ai fini par en vivre. J'étais devenu célèbre, j'avais des fans, une équipe de techniciens, ma famille.

Tout allait bien, à part cette envie de me venger de Sylvia. Je la surveillait de près. Elle était la seule responsable de mon malheur sur qui je pouvais me venger car son mari et mon père étaient morts, et son fils était parti étudier en Amérique du sud.

Je préparait mon prochain spectacle à New York, _''La mort, c'est moi''_ quand ça dérapât: J'étais au lit avec Vianna, une de mes assistantes, quand Austin, son copain et accessoirement un de mes techniciens, nous surpris. Il était tellement furieux qu'il voulais partir de l'équipe, de la famille, et Vianna allait le suivre, tout en profitant pour vendre mes trucs à la presse.

Je cherchais le moyen de me les en empêcher quand on me proposa de faire la promotion de spectacle en présentant quelques illusions dans le croisement de rue où Houdini avait fait disparaître un éléphant. J'y ai tout de suite vu une occasion de me venger et j'ai proposer de faire 3 illusions en 3 nuits, ils ont acceptés.

3 nuits, 3 illusions, 3 victimes.

Le 1er soir, avant le numéro où je me coupe en deux à l'aide d'une scie circulaire, j'ai tué Vianna en la sciant en deux dans un théâtre. Bien-sûr, j'en ai fait tout un spectacle, je l'ai mise dans une boite, je lui ai attaché les pieds avec des menottes en plastique et je l'ai faite taire avec un foulard provenant de ma vielle mallette de magicien. J'ai même salué, mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué pour, ''recoller une femme coupée en deux''.

J'exultais, mais la police m'a tout de suite soupçonné et, suite au coup de pub que ça à engendré, Austin s'en méfié.

Le 2ème soir, je me suis évincé au milieu du numéro de la torche humaine avec Austin et je l'ai brûlé dans une petite ruelle. N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, je me suis contenté de le frapper, de le recouvrir de gasoil et de l'enflammer à l'aide de la baguette en plastique de ma mallette, puis je l'ai abandonné là. Je suis revenu pour le final mais la police me soupçonnait toujours, alors j'ai décidé de collaborer avec eux. Néanmoins, leurs soupçons m'ont créer de la pub et les ventes de mes produits dérivés ont explosées.

Le 3ème soir, pas d'illusion mais le grand final. Dans l'après-midi j'ai emprunté un camion du spectacle et j'ai kidnappé Sylvia. Elle était seule chez elle. Je pensait que sa serait facile: on est arrivés sans encombre au local des accessoires, je l'ai enchainée, et je l'ai immergée dans le caisson. Oui dans un caisson rempli d'eau, hommage à Houdini. Bien-sûr j'expliquais tout et notamment le fait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Comme disait Houdini, _''Ma cervelle est la clé qui m'ouvrira la liberté''_, sauf que Sylvia n'a pas cette clé, alors au revoir maman.

Je la regardai se noyer quand la police est arrivée. Ils l'on sauvée et m'ont passé les menottes.

J'étais dans une de leur voiture, deux policiers à l'avant, un à ma gauche. Je les fessait parler pendant que je me libérait des menottes, on est professionnel jusqu'au bout ou non. Ils m'ont demandé si je n'avais pas peur de la mort pour la défier comme ça à chaque illusion de mon spectacle: je leur répondit que non car je suis la mort.

A cet instant, j'agis vite: j'attrapai l'arme du policer à mes côtés et lui tirait une balle dans la cuisse. Le policer devant moi se retourna et me tira dessus. Il voulais sans doute viser le ventre, mais comme la voiture dérapa à ce moment, il m'eut au cœur. Je n'atteint jamais le commissariat.

Je m'appelle Luke, Luke Blade.

* * *

><p>Laissez une review, que vous ayez aimé ou non.<p> 


End file.
